


Fundamental Difference

by FloatingLeaf



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat is not happy with Louis' decision to leave New Orleans during Mardi Gras...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundamental Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Dimanche at VC_Media (prompt words used: _masquerade, ball, beads, parade_ ).

He is so easy to love, my Lestat, and yet so difficult to live with. I know he resents my need to stay away from him sometimes... especially during Mardi Gras celebrations. We have attended the festivities together many times in the past, and we will again – just not this year. This year I cannot bring myself to face the jubilant, noisy crowds. So I have left the city for a few weeks, to haunt this quiet, nondescript little town in the middle of nowhere. Just a little vacation, with no-one and nothing but my books and thoughts for company. It was what I needed – and yet, the palpable hurt and disappointment in his eyes almost made me stay. 

“Really, Louis”, he had sighed emphatically, throwing his hands up in the air as he paced the room. “How absolutely horrifying would it be to have some fun? To dress up a little, attend a parade or two? You don't have to wear those garish beads you dislike so much. Just keep me company, for God's sake. Is that such a monstrous cross to bear?” 

“Please forgive me”, was all I said in response. We had had this conversation many times before. I knew that no matter what I told him, he couldn't really understand. It was the fundamental difference between us which made the entire argument pointless... which sooner or later drove us apart. But it was also the same fundamental difference which inevitably drew us back together. I know, even as I write this, that he will welcome me back with barely concealed joy when I return, and that my own relief at his forgiveness will be impossible to hide. He will act all huffy and indifferent towards me for a night or two, perhaps... but eventually his arm will land across my shoulders while we both relax on the couch, and he will regale me with tall tales of balls and masquerades he has attended in my absence. 

“You missed all the fun, _cher_ ”, he will say, regarding me with a wistful expression. 

“Did I? You know my definition of fun doesn't always coincide with yours”, I will remind him gently, smiling. 

“All the more reason to be glad when it does”, he will answer, hugging me closer, leaning in for a kiss. I will close my eyes then, parting my lips slightly, feeling my entire body tingle as I welcome his advances. And, perhaps, for the rest of that night all our differences and resentments, however big or small, shall be forgotten.


End file.
